


Easter Dinner

by FanfictionReader2015AD



Series: Lena Luthor’s Revenge [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aliens To Serve Humans (Aliens Eaten by Humans), Cooked Alive, Gen, Inn of No Return (Lena Luthor's Mansion)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD
Summary: "How could you, Lena?! You traitor!!! I thought we were friends!!!" Kara agreed, also thrashing, though because she'd been injected with Gold Kryptonite, she was abilities less too.Kara only hoped that she was there to help her and her alien friends and non human Raven.Kara shakes her head as she finally gents a glimpse of her now dead and burned up friend.It's why Kara hated to see her die, because she would've willingly done so to save her friends.Kara could swear that she heard her's stomach growling loudly once all her aliens friends were dead. She began feeling lightheaded after hanging for so long.
Series: Lena Luthor’s Revenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556485
Kudos: 3





	1. Characters and Credits

Originally written by lrhaboggle, Rewritten by Leskiy

 **Characters (Arrowverse)**  
Kara Zor El aka Kara Danvers aka Supergirl (Kryptonian)  
Imra Ardeen aka Saturn Girl (Titanian)  
Lyra Strayd (Starhavenite)  
Alex Danvers (Human)  
Cat Grant (Human)  
Lois Lane (Human)  
Lucy Lane (Human)  
Ella Lane (Human)  
Samuel Lane (Human)  
Lena Luthor (Human)

 **Characters (DC Comics)**  
Princess Koriand'r aka Starfire (Tamaranean)  
Female Blue Aloi (Blue Aloi)  
Rachel Roth aka Raven (Azarathian)


	2. Episode 1

Lena Luthor stood in front of her mirror, a flat iron held tightly in her hand. She watched the steam rise from the tool as she ran it over her hair, straightening the curled strands. Her blue eyes gazed at herself, her face blank and emotionless. Licking her lips, she grabbed the last strand of hair and straightened it. Once done, she set the flat iron down and unplugged it.  
For a moment, Lena stood and stared at herself. She tossed some of her hair behind her shoulder and smirked at her reflection. “This dinner will be fabulous,” she said to her reflection.  
Lena made her way out of her bathroom and into her bedroom. She walked over to her desk and pulled out her desk chair so she could take a seat. Grabbing a pen and multiple pieces of paper, she began writing.  
Kara lifted a large boulder over her head, not even feeling the weight pushing down on her arms. A strand of her blonde hair fell down her forehead and into her eye. She blew it away before throwing the boulder and watching as it sailed far into the trees. A small smile lit up her face as she heard the sound of the huge rock connecting with the forest ground.  
“One for Kara Zor El, zero for physics,” she mumbled before she turned and jumped into the air.

Kara was immediately lifted high and she began flying home. For her, being an alien from Krypton meant she was born with abilities normal people don’t have. One of those things was a strength that would explain how she was able to heft the boulder over her head and throw it. Another is flight, one of her favorites. It meant for a speedy getaway and time was never wasted.  
Kara slowed her flying to a stop, allowing her body to drop down in front of her apartment. Of course, she had to make sure no one was around to really see. More and more anti-alien activists were starting to emerge from the shadows. They wanted nothing to do with people who are out of this world and many aliens were started to disappear. Everyone assumed it was the activists, but without proof, there was nothing to do. It was why many aliens are having to be safe and watch their backs.  
When she saw the coast was clear, she blew out a relieved breath and made her way through the doors. She waved at the doorman, giving him a bright smile before heading to her mailbox to check it. Patting her pockets, she felt the key in her right pocket and pulled it out. Then she shoved the key into the lock and opened up her mailbox. Kara reached into the rectangular box and pulled out her mail.  
Kara began walking to her apartment, sifting through the mail as she did so. Most were bills or credit card companies telling her that she qualifies. The spam, she ignored and the bills, she rolled her eyes at. She stopped in front of her door and unlocked it, pushing the door open and stepping in. As she did, one piece of mail fell from the stack. This one was different from the others. It was cream-colored and looked to be worn, but she knew that was just the design of the envelope. It did have a wax seal which she thought was a bit odd for this time, just a little outdated. Nevertheless, she reached for it and turned it over.

Her name was written in a pretty, cursive font. Shrugging, Kara tore the seal and opened the envelope. She reached inside for the letter and opened it up, reading the contents.  
‘I would love to have you over for dinner. This weekend, my home. Lena Luthor’  
“Oh, how sweet,” Kara said, smiling down at the letter. She folded it up and shoved it back into the envelope. “Looks like I have plans for the weekend!”  
Meanwhile, blocks from where Kara lived, two more aliens were having a party of two. Starfire and Raven, who have been friends for years, were enjoying a pizza together. This was a normal occurrence for the two seeing as they were on a team together for years. It was natural that they became close, even when the Teen Titans had inevitably disbanded.  
With Starfire being a Tamaranean was born with the normal orange skin and pointed ears. Those features made it hard for her to hide the fact that she didn’t hail from Earth. It didn’t help that she also had mauve-colored hair and bright green eyes that could shoot out powerful lasers. They also glowed when she was extremely angry, and her hair rose by itself.  
Raven was a little more subtle. She appeared human, no problem. Her short, purple hair was usually passed off as an extremely good hair dye job. Her skin was pale, but that’s not a rare thing among humans so it’s not noticeable on her. What was noticeable was her purple eyes that seemed to match her hair. That was the only factor about her that gave away her non-human status. But Raven isn’t exactly a human or alien. She’s a half-demon who reigned from Azarath.  
The two were polar opposites, Starfire and Raven. Where Starfire loved life and was always curious, Raven didn’t care. Starfire was a bubbly soul, but Raven was dark. They made for an odd pair of friends, but that seemed to balance them out nicely.  
“I need to check the mail.” Starfire shoves the last bit of her pizza slice into her mouth. She chewed slowly before swallowing. “I think it is the time for the mail to be here.”

One thing about Starfire was her constant use of "the." Tamaranean’s speak a completely different language to those on earth. It took her a while, but Starfire does know the language, she’s just not perfect. But nobody really is.  
“I’ve been getting a lot of the bills lately.” She frowned as she stood. Starfire smoothed down her purple skirt that was part of her dress. The garb was a norm on Tamaranean, but not so much earth. “I will be back.”  
She waved towards Raven before leaving the room. As normal, Raven didn’t say much of anything at all. That was natural for her since she didn’t really connect.  
Starfire returned shortly. She bounced into the room happily, slamming the door behind her. The mail had been dropped onto the floor save for a letter she clutched tightly into her hands. Her name was on the front in pretty cursive.  
“Ahh,” she gasped as she practically flew over to Raven. “Friend Raven, I have the letter.”  
Raven stared down at the familiar looking envelope. Before making her way to Starfire, she had received one of her own. Because she wasn’t a fan of people in general, she hadn’t planned ongoing. But since Starfire had received one, she was rethinking her decision.  
“Open it,” Raven commanded in her monotone voice.

Starfire nodded her head and stared at the letter. She read over the words that stated Lena Luthor wanted her over to her home to have dinner over the Easter 2018. Starfire squealed and clutch the letter to her chest.  
“I will go, but will you?” She turned to Raven who only shrugged her shoulders.  
“I haven’t decided,” Raven admitted thought it was a lie. She was going to go, but she had to keep this façade up.  
Starfire bumped shoulders with Raven so she could lean in close. She widened her eyes and jutted out her bottom lip into a pout. “Oh, please, Friend Raven. It would make me so happy if you went to this feast. I have not had the fun since being out of the Teen Titans.”  
Raven rolled her eyes though she secretly thought the same. It had been too long since she’s felt like she was part of something. This dinner would hopefully allow her to connect once again with people just like her. If not, then at least she could say that she tried.  
“Fine, but if I get fed up, I’m leaving.”  
Starfire gave a giggle as she jumped up. She began clapping her hand, making little squeaking noises. “I will make sure that you have the fun, Friend Raven.”  
Raven almost smiled. “Yeah, I’m sure.”  
It was time. Lena Luthor stood in the middle of her living room, waiting. Her face was blank and her red-painted lips were set in a straight line. The time was arriving for her guests to get here and she couldn’t wait. Slowly, she smirked as she thought of the plans for the night. It would be quite a memorable event.  
Her doorbell rang, traveling through her house loudly. Licking her lips, she straightened out her dress and began walking to the door. Plastering a smile on her face, she pulled the door open. In front of her stood all of her guests. It seems they had all arrived at the same time or even possibly came together. That didn’t matter. What did matter was that they were all here?

Kara Zor El, Starfire, Raven, Female Aloi, Lyra Strayd, and Saturn Girl. They had all come and her plans were coming along quite nicely.  
What she did not mention was that they were going to be dinner. Instead, she only sent out vague letters asking them all to come over to her house that weekend so that they could join her for dinner. Accepting innocently, not realizing Luthor's true intentions, Kara Zor El, Starfire, Raven, Unnamed Female Aloi, and Starhavenite Lyra Strayd, Titanian Saturn Girl all did exactly as Lena asked and came over to her house that weekend. By agreeing to come for Lena's dinner party, the aliens were unknowingly accepting their death sentences as meat to be eaten.  
Opening her front door more, Lena allowed them all to enter. They stepped inside, their eyes connecting with the spit roasts around the room. There was more than one, confusing the aliens dearly. But what really threw them for a loop was the group of anti-alien activists that stood behind Lena. They were all infamous, to say the least.  
“Wait a minute!” Kara spoke sternly. “What’s going on here?” she asked first, narrowing her eyes as she recognized some of the anti-alien activists.  
“Yeah! What is the meaning of this?” Starfire agreed as she stepped forward, crossing her arms. The silver bands on her arms reflected the light of the room, blinding Lena for a moment.  
“God,” Lena rolled her eyes, stepping out of the direct path of the blinding light. She crossed her arms and smirked, raising an eyebrow. “Tell me what you think is going on.”  
Raven looked around, her normally emotionless face now confused. Clutching her cloak, she wound it around her body.  
“Don’t you know that these guys hate aliens and non-humans like us?” asked Raven. She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Lena.  
The anti-alien activists began laughing, all of them. It wasn’t long before Lena joined. Her's was the evilest, reflecting her true nature. They laughed for a good minute, knowing the secret of what’s actually going on.  
Lyra stepped forward, frowning. “Why would you want to dine with people like them?” Lyra asked, hurt that Lena would betray them like this.  
Lyra was possibly the most hurt. Her past had always been full of running with her being a refugee. She couldn’t believe that this would happen after she had fought so long for freedom. Now, she was here with people who hated her Race, All Aliens, and Non-Humans. It made no logical sense, not really. All she could do was a question of why this was happening.  
“Oh, don’t worry, my friends,” Lena crooned darkly. “I know exactly who they are and that’s just why I’ve called you all here tonight.  
Lena gestured to her alien and non-human guests. Still, they were all confused. None of their questions were being properly answered like they so desperately wanted and need. It was really all too much. But before any of them had time to wrap their heads around what Lena was saying, her anti-alien activist guests lunched.  
It was too unexpected, not allowing for the aliens and non-human Raven to react. Each of them felt themselves getting restrained. Lena stood by, laughing at the ordeal. Her smile was dark and sinister as she watched on. The aliens and non-human shouted to be released and they demanded to know why this was happening. But they never received any answers.


	3. Episode 2

The aliens and Non-Human Raven struggled against their restraints. Their wrists turned red as they rubbed uncomfortably against the rope that held their limbs together. Each of them huffed and puffed, wondering how the ropes could hold them so tightly. Since Lena knew they were all Aliens and Non-Human such Raven, they could all only assume that she had somehow acquired abilities proof rope. It was unfortunate for them all seeing as they couldn’t get out even with their abilities. They were all useless against the rope that held them down. Each of them yells and groans in frustration. Their skin is raw from the struggle, but the loving human Lena Luthor and the anti-alien activists show no remorse whatsoever. It only proves to make the aliens angrier and angrier. Lena was meant to be their friend but she is nothing now!

“No! You can't do this to us! NO!" Starfire screamed, thrashing like crazy, but it was no use, she was tied up too tightly. Her magenta colored hair whipped around as she shook. Strands slapped her in the face, but she did not care. She couldn’t worry about her long hair while she was on the brink of death and being cooked. She tried her best to use her abilities to burn the ropes off, but she couldn’t. It was all just no use. There was no point to continue fighting.  
"How could you, Lena?! You are a traitor!!! I thought we were friends!!!" Kara agreed, also thrashing, though because she'd been injected with Gold Kryptonite, she was abilities less too. Like all Kryptonians, Kryptonite was her Achilles heel. It greatly lowered her abilities, so she was basically human. There was really nothing she could do because she was powerless. Angrily, Kara growled out her displeasure.  
Lena only shrugged at her before gesturing her anti-Aliens Activist guests to bring the spits and the aliens on them back to the kitchen. It was where they would be slow roasted alive over an open fire until they were cooked all the way through. A hum left Lena as she thought about the feast she and her friends would have. Raising an eyebrow, she licked her lips and hummed once again. When the aliens started thrashing angrily again, she laughed loudly. She walked around and sniffed each of the aliens, mumbling to herself crazily. Her smiles were forced and nasty as she looked at each of them in the eye. She snapped her teeth at them and pouted, taunting each of them and laughing immediately after. Shaking her head, she looked away and began to talk to her activist friends.  
It was then that more people started arriving. No one bothered to ring the doorbell or knock. Instead, each of them opened the dark brown, wooden door and walked in. Cat Grant was the first to walk in. This blonde woman was known as The Queen of All Media. The woman was the founder of CatCo WorldWide Media. She’s always been one for media, having formerly been a gossip columnist for the Daily Planet. Though now, having stepped down as the CEO of Catco, she’s the press secretary to the president. Honestly, she’s at the height of career.

With her being here, it’s a big surprise for Kara. Cat Grant had helped her become the hero she is today. So, to see her is like a huge betrayal. The cat was even dressed for the occasion. She wore a nice, black dress that ended just above her knees. On her feet were black pumps that seem to compliment her outfit nicely. Her blonde hair was curled and it looked like she may have gotten it touched up nicely. A couple of strands fell to frame her face. And on her face, she wore simple makeup. Her moisturizer made her glow brightly. Her lips were titled a light, reddish orange color and her eyelashes were coated in a light film of mascara. She wore a gold, expensive looking neckless. A bracelet was also on her wrist from what Kara could see and she wore a ring. Cat Grant looked amazing and that hurt Kara even more. She was dressed so nicely to watch her death that seemed so inevitable.  
The next person to walk in was Alex Danvers. As she walked in, she swished her short, red hair to the side. The red stood tall and proud in her female suite. Her green blouse clung to her loosely, looking chic, yet comfortable. Her pants fit perfectly and matched well with the jacket she wore. She looked dangerous, almost, and matched perfectly with the other crazy activists. Her hands were on her hips as she walked in. A smile was on her face, one that was sneaking and taunting.  
Alex and Kara were adoptive sisters. Kara wasn’t sure if Alex was also there to be cooked or because she was still resentful towards her, as she had been since childhood. Now, Alex worked for the DEO, the Department of Extranormal Operations. It was an organization created to monitor Aliens to MetaHumans to Non-Humans who weren’t human. Seeing her should have been a breath of fresh air for Kara, but not with this situation. She couldn’t help but think of their childhood and how Alex had disliked Kara for so long until they finally hashed out their differences. But it’s very possible that she was faking all of these years. Could that really be it? Could Alex have been faking their sisterly bond while Kara did nothing but love her adoptive sister?

Kara only hoped that she was there to help her and her alien friends and nonhuman Raven. And as she and the rest continued to hang, the Lane sisters walked in. Lois and Lucy. Lois is actually the wife to Kara’s cousin known as Clark or Superman. To see her here is like a kick in the gut because her trust for Lois, though she is a journalist, is quite high. What would be the point in not trusting his cousin’s wife? But seeing her here, it is completely mind boggling for Kara.  
“Why are you guys here?!” Kara yelled, startling her tied companions. They tried to turn to see how their friend was fairing, but they got whisked away to the kitchen.  
“We’re here for the show, Kara,” Lucy answered, smiling slightly. Lucy wore a dress while her sister wore a sweater and khaki pants. Where Lois’s hair was long, reaching to the middle of her back, Lucy’s was short. But both sisters had dark colored hair. They looked a lot alike. One really good difference was the glasses Lois wore. They were simple with a thin, silver, metal frame.  
“Why, though? How could you all do this to me?” Kara’s voice was sad and pleading for an answer. She needed to know why the people closest to her were betraying her like this. She would have never done something so vile and terrible. She wanted to yell and continue yelling for as long as her throat could handle it. It was already sore from her previous bouts of anger, so she was surprised she still had a voice.  
“Because we’re hungry,” a male voice said. Samuel Lane walked in, straightening his light blue dress shirt. He gave Kara a nasty smile as he greeted his daughters. After kissing both their foreheads, he turned back to Kara. “And we hate aliens.” He laughed after finishing his short answer. Shaking his head, he grinned maliciously over at Kara.  
Kara shook her head in disbelief. Her blonde hair swished around. The locks were knotted from her previous scuffle with the anti-alien activists. “But…Lois is married to Superman! How do you explain that? It makes no sense! He’s saved her life so many times. And…and they’ve got kids!”  
Samuel only shrugged. “Well, it’s no secret that I hate aliens. I was just so damn happy when Lena invited me for this feast.”  
He ran a hand through his short, black and white peppered hair. He was a bulky man since he had been in the army. His features were constantly angry and intense. His teeth were always borne to show his power and strength. It was quite intimidating really. His time in the military had toughened him and with his age, he’s scary. Being a general naturally made his authority. He naturally was able to command a room's attention. It had always been ridiculous to Kara. But what was even more ridiculous was the fact that this man was the father of Lois and Lucy. They were like polar opposites, the daughters and father. But now seeing them here, they must’ve been a lot more similar than she originally thought.

Ella Lane walked in next, completely the family of four. She didn’t say much, only walked over and stood next to her husband. Kara shook her head and looked away. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She had counted Lois as her family seeing as she’s the wife of her cousin. Maybe she’s always harbored hate for her. Alex too, it seems. But she couldn’t, for the life of her, think of a real reason why they would hate her so much. What exactly had she does to this deserve this? She was young and had so much going for her. She was barely a hero and was just finding her way.  
Jess and Alana were the last to show up. It was all such a strange affair for Kara to see all of these people that she knows. Or at least somewhat knows. As the aliens were carried out, the new guests watched. They were all truly about to be cooked alive.  
“Ah good!” Lena clapped as Alana was the last to walk in and close the door behind her. “Our other guests!” Lena smiled nastily. Then she gestured for her anti-Aliens Activists to start the fire and the roasting process began.  
One of them went around and lit all the posts. The fire flared up, immediately heating up the aliens. They shrieked as they felt the biting of the flames, but they weren’t cooking quite yet. They all began to cry furiously as they faced their fate. It was all too terrible for them, too hard to believe, too true. Everything was happening so fast, too fast.  
The room immediately warmed up with all the fires going. It was now nice and toasty in the house as the aliens started cooking. Their screams fell on deaf ears as the anti-alien activists stood around and talked. Kara was the only one to listen and watch. She watched as all of their hairs were singed off. All of their eyebrows were gone and their skin was turning a darker color as they cooked. She coughed and gagged as the smell of burning flesh filled the room.  
“Please stop!” She tried as her friends screamed in agony. Kara herself screamed in frustration as her tears fell from her eyes. She hiccupped as her tears blinded her. “You don’t have to do this, just stop now! Just stop!”

Her pleads went unheard, unfortunately. Kara sighed and closed her eyes, her life seems to flash before her eyes. She thought of all her friends who have helped her. Of course, her cousin, Clark Kent. He was superman and one of the great superheroes around and he’s almost always looking out for her. Then he thought of Jimmy Olsen. He was sent to the National City to look out for her. For a short time, they were even together. She thought of her dying friends next to her and how amazing they’ve been. Since they’re all aliens, they know what it’s like to feel like outcasts. They’ve been some of the best friends she’s ever had.  
She thought of Starfire and her somewhat broken English. The alien is sweet until riled up. Her green eyes have always been bright with happiness. She’s always willing to help her friends until she physically can’t anymore. Now, this sweet, orange skinned, magenta haired alien is dead. Her cries are now silent and there’s nothing given away to reveal if Starfire is still alive or not. Kara shakes her head as she finally gets a glimpse of her now dead and burned up a friend. The smell makes her gag again along with the gruesome scene.  
The next to fully go is Raven. Even her special, spell casting words did nothing. Whatever was in these ropes really tuned down all abilities. Raven’s purple hair lays singed on the ground, the strands crumbled, burned, and damaged. Her pale skin is now burnt to a crisp. Her normal monotone voice is gone. She’s now dead too and there’s nothing that will or can bring her back.  
Lyra was the next to go. Her shrieks may have been the most heartbreaking. Her face was on fire and horribly disfigured. Her skin was still burning off and it was hard to distinguish her. If nobody knew who she was, they wouldn’t even be able to tell properly. Kara silently cried with her dying friend. When her screams died down, Kara knew she was gone. She pressed her lips together to silence her cries that would have been extremely loud if not. There was nothing else she could do but cry since she couldn’t save her friends. That was the hardest thing about this whole situation, not being able to save her friends. She was forced to watch them die painful deaths.  
Saturn Girl died next. Her name was Imra Ardeen and Kara hated that no one would ever get a chance to really know that. To everybody, she was Saturn Girl. Her death may have been worse because of her silent passing. If she could have, she would have taken all their places. She was known for self-sacrificing. She rather offers herself up to save everyone else. It’s why Kara hated to see her die because she would’ve willingly done so to save her friends. Kara only wished that she could’ve gotten them all out. She only wished that they all knew Lena’s true intentions, but sadly, they didn’t.

The last to die was a female Aloi. Her burned skin appeared purple instead of black because of her natural blue skinned nature. All Aloi’s have blue skin. On her forehead were ridges that now looked like precut meat. This is what made Kara physically sick. The scene was all just so gruesome. She didn’t even know the Aloi, but her heart ached for her. She had been quiet, but nice enough. Now she wished she knew her better so that she could put a name to the face. Sighing, she shook her head and looked away from all her friends. There was no reason for her to torture herself further by watching the sad sight.  
It took a few hours, but soon, every single alien except Kara Zor El had finally cooked to death, cooked to a perfect, crispy, juicy perfection. They smelled amazing. The burned flesh smell was gone and in its place was the nice smell of barbecue. Kara could swear that she heard her's stomach growling loudly once all her alien's friends were dead.  
She began feeling lightheaded after hanging for so long. Her wrists were sore, painful, and bloody from her restraints. Over the hours, she had tried more to get out of the rope. It felt like her hands were about to fall off from how long she had ringed them and how much they had rubbed against the rope. Kara screamed once more as the anti-alien activists gathered around the charred bodies of her friends. They sniffed at the meats, smiling widely at their dinner.  
"Yum!" Lena muttered to herself as the finely cooked aliens were removed from their spits and got prepared to be eaten. Lena was serving them up like Easter lamb chops and pork chops, complete with all the sauces and garnishes. She plated them all up perfectly. It took her an extra thirty minutes to get all the plates prepared with the alien meats.  
“Please do not eat my friends!” Kara shouted as she watched them all. Comically, they began licking their lips and rubbing their stomachs. Lena shook her head and ignored Kara. She rolled her eyes as everyone lined up.  
“Shut up, Kara,” she commanded, handing everyone a plate and fork. Some took knives and some decided to grab spooks just in case. “It’s over, don’t you understand that?”  
“But why are you doing this?” Kara asked for the thousandth time. She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think up all the scenarios of when she and her friends wronged Lena. No times popped up because she was their friend. There’s no reason she should have done this. “You keep evading the freaking question! Just answer me, okay?! Answer!”

Lena handed out the last plat and fork calmly. In a split second, her calm persona disappeared. She slammed her hand down on the table harshly. A growl left her as she turned to face Kara. Smirking, she huffed and scoffed at the alien before her. Lena pushed her brown hair away and shook her head once again.  
“I. Hate Aliens,” she hissed as she moved closer to Kara. “I hate them with every fiber of my being, do you understand? My friends all hate aliens. The Lanes hate aliens. Your sister hates you, Kara!” Lena laughed madly. She grabbed a piece of Kara’s blonde hair and curled it around her finger.  
“Don’t touch me!” yelled Kara.  
“Hmm.” Lena rolled her eyes and stepped away. “I can’t wait to have you, Kara.”  
It was going to be a delicious delicacy! A delicious feast!  
Lena with her guests and anti-alien activists finally grow tired of talking. They finally start carving the meat from the spit roasts. Each human pulled up a chair and they placed them around Kara in a circled. Sitting down, they began to eat her friends. Lena had done well in cutting up the mean. She had cut them into various shapes to make them look like typical ribs, steak, and even pork chops, lamb chops, Meat pies. To the space animal activists, it was like eating cow or chicken.  
Kara hissed as she started to feel the burning of her skin. They had turned the fire on, and it was slowly roasting her. She cried out in agony as she felt her arm hair searing off and she felt the flames licking harshly at her skin. Worst of all, she had to listen to humans eat her friend.  
“Damn, that’s good.” She heard Alex say as a content moan left her mouth. There was a gnawing that following.  
Next, she heard the slurping of what could only be bone marrow. Cries left her as she heard more talking. Yummy. This meat is so delicious. It’s the greatest spit roasts in the history of spit roasts.” The Lane Family and Cat Grant laughed loudly. Even their talking was overly loud and overly enthusiastic as they tortured Kara with their smacking.  
Lena walked up to her, her own plate clutched tightly in her hands. “Mm,” she bit into a piece of meat she had. Her lips were coated in the juice and she chewed ravenously. “These alien ribs are the greatest pieces of meat I’ve ever had. So tasty. And the alien steak? So delicious, we’ve clearly been missing out.”  
Kara cried more as Lena laughed and taunted her. She shook her head and turned away in disdain and sadness.  
“Oh, I’m sorry, Kara. Would you like some?” A chorus of laughs all followed Lena’s question, hers being the loudest. Kara could do nothing but cry.  
Soon they then started eating until only skeletons of the aliens remained. Starfire, Raven, Lyra Strayd, the male Aloi, and Saturn Girl were nothing but bones when they all finished eating.


	4. Episode 3

All the patrons dug their forks and knives into the remaining meat of alien bodies. It was perfectly tender as their forks easily tore the meat from the bone. Some juice dripped from a few of the bodies. The meat made slight squelching noises as the utensils tore into the meat. Most were already skeletons, but they continued to nibble on the meat. Each activist picked off the remaining meat, getting every single particle that was left. They ravaged like beasts, beasts who had not eaten in centuries. 

Lena said to Kara “You Smell Delicious Animal” 

All Guest said to Kara “You Smell Delicious and You Taste Delicious” 

Lena watched her guests. She could tell they were becoming impatient as they waited for Kara Zor El to be a perfect consistency. She watched their faces become taut with annoyance. They rolled their eyes and fidgeted, stopping themselves from eating the undone food. Silently laughing, she shook her head in amusement. They were like children to her; impatient and amusing. Licking her lips, she took a step back from the spit roast that was Kara. 

“Do not worry,” she said softly. They turned to her with their annoyed eyes. “It’ll be done soon.” 

“Yeah, well it’s taking way too long. A lot longer than it needs to be.” People murmured their agreements to this. 

Lena rolled her eyes. She hasn’t amused anymore, instead, she was kind of annoyed herself. “Do you want to eat perfect meat or subpar meat? Hmm?”

That got them all to shut up and become more patient. Lena was right. They wanted good, tender meat, not okay meat. They wanted Kara Zor El to be cooked to perfection, not cooked to okay. So, they shut their traps and waited more patiently. If it meant that their meat was good, they didn’t care. They’d be patient. 

Finally, Kara Zor El, the female Kryptonian, was cooked enough. Her body was burnt and charred, the skin black and dry. Her blue eyes moved around the place because she was still alive. This is the exact reason they wanted to cook her alive and why they craved her. They wanted her to feel every single bite they took from her. The activists, the eaters, tore off large chunks of Kara Zor El’s bloody meat, eating it right then and there. The wounds dripped blood profusely, causing it to coat their chin in her blood. They chewed loudly and rambunctiously, not caring that they were being sloppy. Spittle came from their mouths as they smacked their jaws.

Around the room, there was loud smacking. They did not bother to close their mouths as they chewed. Instead, they talked and giggled with each other. They could see each other’s chewed up food. But they did not care. They only cared that they finally got to taste the delicious meat. And yes, it most definitely was.

To them, it was delicious! They enjoyed how her skin was nice and seasoned. They enjoyed the way her blood tasted against their tongues. The meat was better than normal chicken, normal beef, normal steak. The alien meat was sweeter, richer. It was almost as addictive as caffeine. They simply could not get enough and began taking more and more bites. They craved it with a cannibalistic ferocity like no other. Still, they did not care. This meal was amazing. The meat was amazing. Even their dribble tasted of Kara’s delicious blood.

“Oh, it tastes amazing.” Everyone nodded in agreement with whoever said that. “This is the best meat ever!” Laughter was heard all around. 

“Yes, I love the taste so much. It is so much better than any other meat I have had!” 

A delicacy of the finest degree! Since most were American, they felt the meat was like delicacies from France or from Italy. They imagined alien meat was equivalent to escargot, equivalent to calamari, equivalent to fried frog legs. 

Many began to praise Lena Luthor for this amazing idea. They thanked her over and over again. She enjoyed how they practically groveled at her feet. Each time someone complimented her and praised her, she waved them away. Despite enjoying it all, she acted modestly, like she really did nothing. On the inside, her ego grew. She felt invincible like she was the most intelligent one of them all. 

“Lena, you’re so smart,” they said through mouthfuls. 

“You’re absolutely amazing, just incredible,” more people told. 

“We love you, Lena!” a merry woman shouted. Her chubby cheeks jiggled with her fast talking and quick chews. 

She watched them take their bites, enjoying that they were happy. It was enough for her to know that she was the reason this was even possible. This was all her and nobody else. Lena had planned everything. She had become friends with all the aliens which was not hard. They were too damn trusting, unlike Lena who looked out for herself and nobody else. She could not fault them though. If they weren’t so trusting, none of this would have happened. She loved how trusting they were. No trust would have equaled no amazing dinner. No amazing meat. No amazing meat from aliens. 

“Thank you stupid, trusting aliens,” Lena muttered, laughing lightly at her own words. Everyone else began laughing too, not knowing what for. Lena stepped over and inhaled. “Save some for me. I can’t wait to sink my teeth into her.” 

“Of course, Lena!” Someone moved out of the way to let her through. “Here you go, please, have as much as you want!” 

The meaty smell of meat filled her nostrils. She could practically taste the metallic taste of the blood and it made her mouth water. Lena Luthor licked her lips as she breathed in the meaty smell again. It caused her stomach to growl happily. 

Without wasting another second, Lena grabbed Kara Zor El’s arm and bit into it. If she could, Kara would be moaning in pain. Her throat was horribly burned, and she could barely contract her throat. Lena pulled away, pulling the chunk from Kara’s arm. The skin stretched until it slowly ripped. Her blood coated Lena’s lips, the thick liquid shining with the dim lights above the dinner table. She closed her eyes and slowly chewed her piece of mean, savoring every single down bite. The flavor exploded in her mouth immediately. She hadn’t expected Kryptonian meat to taste as amazing as it did, but it did. Lena was not complaining, this was the best meat she had ever had. It was better than chickens, better than cows, better than pigs.

“Lena,” one of the activists called. His mouth was slathered in Kara’s blood, the bodily fluid dripped down his chin. It was like a barbecue or ketchup, but the red of blood. It was only blood, yet it tasted like some type of exotic sauce that could be found nowhere. Only it could be found everywhere because aliens were all around. “You really outdid yourself…how did you ever come up with this? Honestly?” 

“Yeah!” a woman shouted next as spit flew from her mouth. She did not want to waste it, so she picked it up and ate it since there was still meat in it. “Tell us all of the details.” 

Slowly, a chorus of years was being shouted over and over again. They began to bang on the tables merrily, happily. They wanted to hear their new idol speak.

Lena moaned as she took another bite out of Kara. She loved the look of broken and missing skin. Her teeth marks were left on the messy edges of Kara’s charred skin. She looked lacerated and Lena loved it. She loved seeing the blood leak from this alien who went by the name of Kara Zor El. It was all amazing to her, she loved every last bit of her. The sight of the blood made her happy, it made her want to drink the blood straight from a cup. Licking her lips once again, she looked over at the man who had talked and asked her the questions. 

“I just…got them to trust me.” She shrugged, lifting a napkin to wipe her mouth. “It was rather easy really. These aliens know nothing, they’re foolish and far too trusting. It was easy to become their friend, easy to get them here. Even when they arrived, they had no idea what my plans were. Even when you all arrived, they still did not know!” 

“What made you think of this?” someone else asked, their mouth full of Kara’s meat. They swallowed quickly. “Did you just crave them suddenly?” 

Lena smiled and shook her head. “No, absolutely not,” she denied. “I wanted them to feel everything slowly and I’d rather eat them than live with them.” 

There was a beat of silence, something so quick. “Well, we’re all happy you did!” 

Then they went back to eating. They ate and swallowed chunk after chunk, dining merrily until only bones remained. The Alien Eaters picked everything off, even the crunchy tendons. Nothing was left. They went as far as to lick the bones clean, taking every bit of juice that was left. The blood had been like a tasty sauce that had happily complimented the meat. They went together nicely. The humans did not care at all that they betrayed their friends. They did not care that Alex was eating her own sister. They just liked what they ate, 

Even the regular sauces and garnishes were gone, that was how tasty Lena's fancy meal had been. Some had taken the lettuce garnishes and shoved meat into them to eat. There had been little cherry tomatoes that were now eaten. All sauces were used as if the guests had drunk them by themselves. 

The dinner was a smashing success! 

** Kara Zor El’s Point of View **

Kara said to herself “I Smell Delicious Animal”

Kara said to herself “I Taste Delicious Animal” Lena Luthor and her guests had craved me slowly. I can still remember every look of hunger they gave me; every lip lick they did. I wondered if they could smell my fear because that’s what I was: scared. This was not the way I wanted to die, not at all. But now, there was absolutely nothing I could do. My life was now over, and I only had myself to blame.

I was so stupid to believe Lena Luthor. I was so stupid to let my friends be killed. I was nothing. What kind of hero walks right into a trap? Not only did I walk into it, but I sat in this trap for a long time, a lot longer than I needed to.

I’m nothing but a dumb girl who fails at the only job she’s ever been good at. I deserve all that’s coming to me since I landed myself in this position so easily. 

The feel of their teeth was traumatizing. I was like an animal to them. They took knives and cut harshly into my skin, not caring that I was alive. No, they liked that I was still alive. They liked seeing my chest slightly move because I could hardly breathe. I could breathe just enough to keep me alive. This is what I deserved. I’m nothing but an animal with a brain the size of a damn peanut. Clearly, since Lena Luthor was able to trap me. 

Every single cut they made, I felt. The sharp knives pierced my skin, hurting me further, making me want to die more. It felt like a thousand bee stings were intensified by one hundred. The worst pain was when they just bit into me and took chunks of my skin off. At least the cutting was quick, but not when they took bites. Their teeth were dull so there was a slight struggle. This is what I got for being stupid. This mutilation is my punishment. 

They bit my skin and tugged, tugged a lot. Then my skin slowly tore away as they gripped tightly with their teeth. I watched as they chewed me up and swallowed me happily. It made me want to vomit, but I had no stomach anymore. The way they enjoyed my flesh and blood made me sick to my very core. But there was nothing I could do. Not a damn thing. 

Still, that was nothing. It was nothing compared to the screams I kept repeating in my head. The screams of my friends continuously circled my mind, over and over, like a broken record. I knew that I would keep repeating each scene until I was finally dead. My mind continued to replay the whole scene in flashes. 

** Lena Luthor and Lena Luthor Guest’s Point of View **

The fire flared up, immediately heating up the aliens. They shrieked as they felt the biting of the flames, but they weren’t cooking quite yet. They all began to cry furiously as they faced their fate. It was all too terrible for them, too hard to believe, too true. Everything was happening so fast, too fast. 

Kara felt like crying, but she could not. Her eyes were dry, there was nothing to come out. They were too burnt out and she could not even wet them with her tears. Her poor, poor friends. 

The room immediately warmed up with all the fires going. It was now nice and toasty in the house as the aliens started cooking. Their screams fell on deaf ears as the anti-alien activists stood around and talked. Kara was the only one to listen and watch. She watched as all of their hairs were singed off. All of their eyebrows were gone, and their skin was turning a darker color as they cooked. She coughed and gagged as the smell of burning flesh filled the room. 

She felt sick. Her nonexistent stomach lurched painfully, digging into her melted insides. This thought filled her mind multiple times. Why did it have to happen to them? 

It took a few hours, but soon, every single alien except Kara Zor El had finally cooked to death, cooked to a perfect, crispy, juicy perfection. They smelled amazing. The burned flesh smell was gone and in its place was the nice smell of barbecue. Kara could swear that she heard stomach growling loudly once all her friends were dead. 

Kara wanted to scream, but her voice was nonexistent. Her throat was burned to a crisp. She no longer had a throat really. There was nothing she could do except making small moaning and groaning sounds. 

She began feeling lightheaded after hanging for so long. Her wrists were sore, painful, and bloody from her restraints. Over the hours, she had tried more to get out of the rope. It felt like her hands were about to fall off from how long she had ringed them and how much they had rubbed against the rope. Kara screamed once more as the anti-alien activists gathered around the charred bodies of her friends. They sniffed at the meats, smiling widely at their dinner. 

Kara remembered how each of them screamed in agony as they burned up and eventually died. She remembered feeling hot from the fire of the spit roasts. She remembered her friends smelling terrible with the initial burning of flesh. She felt sick as she now smelled the smell of burning flesh over and over again. She thought of them all; Starfire, Raven, Lyra, Blue Aloi, and Saturn Girl. Each of them was on her mind and all of their screams were unforgettable.

She hated herself for letting her friends die. She hated herself for not protecting them. Kara felt like the scum of the earth. She was nothing, she was nobody. Not anymore at least. 

She also would never forget how her friends had betrayed her.

Jimmy Olsen, Lois Lane, all of them. She trusted them, but that’s what not her into this mess in the first place. She could not even blame Lena Luthor. Kara should have seen the signs, but she did not. Could she blame them? Hell yeah, they all betrayed her. If there was anyone, she hated more than herself, it was her treacherous friends. They were terrible and she hated them. She would always hate them. 

Hours later Kara Zor El was now a skeleton. She had been picked clean until only the stark white bone remained. The humans sat back and relaxed, rubbing their stomach profusely. They licked their lips and fingers, trying to get the remainder of the food that was left. It was like they were all addicted which could be very well true. The meat was that good.

"How delicious that Kyptronian meat was!" said Lois Lane. Her sister, Lucy, nodded in agreement.

“I could not agree more!” she stated as she wiped her mouth clean. She moaned as she still tasted the amazing taste of the meat.“

I have never had anything so delicious. I mean, Kara Zor El was really so amazing. I want more!”

"She was so juicy,” Alex Danvers smirked as she spoke. She looked over at Jimmy, her eyes holding a devious gaze. She knew what he meant to Kara Zor El. Just as Jimmy knew what Alex meant to her. They were sisters after all. 

“Juiciest meat I have ever tasted.” Jimmy laughed. 

Samuel and Ella Lane looked at each other. They both agreed that the meat was extraordinary. “It was rare and perfect,” Samuel told, speaking for them both. 

"How succulent and rich!" said Cat Grant. 

"How exotic, exquisite, and unique!" Lena Luthor was the last to say.


	5. Episode 4

“And thus I declare. From today onwards, we will not stand for any Injustice towards our brethren from other planets!”  
Lena stood on the podium stoically; jaws clenched signing her seriousness in her speech. She received rounds of continuous applause and cheers from the crowd, who were pro-equality towards the foreign intellectual kin from the other planets. That rally was not attended by any of the anti-alien activists. Or rather, it was not attended by the activists who can’t keep their opinions for themselves. Heavily guarded by men in uniforms, any sort of threat can and will be apprehended or killed on the spot.  
As she walked down the podium, she had her Limousine ready to go to her next interview. From the inside of her vehicle, she can see her supporters cheering for her. Smiling and waving, some were lifting cleverly written signs of equality towards the aliens. The limousine was empty, filled with no one except herself. It was driven automatically by the trained AI inside the car, driving itself to places that Lena wanted it to go.  
The car stopped inside a parking lot in a television studio. A man in a suit with a bright smile welcomed her and walked her to the designated studio for her interview.  
“How long until the Interview?” She asked, promptly.  
“10 to 15 minutes, I’d say. And we can also spare a few more if Miss Lena wishes to freshen up herself with make-up.” The man said.  
“No need. What the people need is not my looks, they only need my words.” She looked at her wristwatch.  
“Certainly, Miss Lena.” They arrived in the waiting room.”Please, take a breather. We’ll be on soon and we will call you when it’s time.”  
Lena only nodded as she entered her own waiting room. She closed the door and scrolled through her phone. Tons and tons of news popped in her feed. It was a mixed bag of the pro-alien and the pro-human. Each headline was attacking the other party, accusing them of many things.

Lena’s name popped inside the headlines quite often. Yes, her actions had caught both party’s attention. One referred her as a strong woman fighting for equality for the Alien races, the other called her a dumb rich girl betraying humankind. Reading all that, she could do nothing but smile. Everyone either wanted to paint her as an angel or as a demon, but both tried to turn her into a symbol. Of course, a symbol that fits their own narratives.  
“Miss Lena?” The door opened. “Please follow me, your turn is coming.”  
“And today, we have quite the guest. She had become a political sensation as of lately, amidst the humans versus aliens turmoil, she came up as someone who wants to treat the Aliens as a person. Please welcome, Lena Luthor!”  
The Applause light turned on, and everyone clapped as the talk show jingle played by a live band. Lena walked in the set, giving a bright smile as she waved to the audiences and the cameras.  
“Lena Luthor. Let’s just get into the meat of things. Why are you supporting equal rights for the aliens?” The talk show host asked.  
“Well... Why wouldn’t I?” She answered the question with another question, rolling her eyes as she answered with a smile curving on her lips.  
“Not to dig up dirt on you, but it is widely known that your family, the Luthor, completely hates the aliens. Especially your brother, that had been going against the Superman we all know. The doubts are justified, don’t you think?”  
Slowly, her smile disappeared from her face.  
“Yes, I admit that the history of my family’s actions goes 180 degrees against mine.” She looked down. “But that doesn’t mean I support their disgusting actions.”  
“Is that so But tell me, Lena. Why should anyone believe you?” The host asked.  
“You don’t. You shouldn’t believe me.” Her answer received gasps from the live audiences,  
and it wasn’t on cue.

“You shouldn’t believe anyone as blindly as that. Doubt me all you want, check everything that I say and do. If you see any real sign of me going with my family’s bigoted will, call me out on it. But my conscience is clear. Everything I do from now onwards is for equality towards every sentient alien being that we come across. Even if it means going against my own blood.”  
Lena’s words silenced the whole studio. It took a few silent seconds until the first clap from an audience, followed by hundreds more.  
“You heard it here ladies and gentlemen! Thank you Lena for coming and Goodnight!”  
The sound of a smart lock opening, from outside the apartment’s door Lena came into the darkroom. Tired, she walked in after throwing her high heels away. She flipped the light switch.  
“Quite a show you made there, Lena.” A high ranking anti-alien activist was on her counter, drinking. Judging by the content of the bottle he had near him, he was here for a while.  
“What, did I manage to change your mind?” She smirked as she walked to the counter. “It might if I didn’t know how you were behind the cameras.” He sipped another shot.  
After putting in an intricate code to a keypad on the wall, the wall moved. Revealing shelves of especially old wine and cups made of a skull. She poured a generous amount in.  
“Why did you invite them to doubt you?” The Anti Alien Activist asked.  
“To make sure that the aliens will trust me. By telling them they can doubt me, I also inferred that I have nothing to hide. I think they called it reverse psychology or something. I don’t know, I’m not a shrink.” She said as she sipped her aged red wine from the skull.  
“You say that you don’t know but you clearly know what you are doing. A Luthor to the core, aren’t you Lena.” He said.  
“Chess is easier when you play both sides. Having those delicious aliens trusting me would mean easier catch for me.” Lena said as she looked at the wine-filled skull right in the eye sockets.  
“You of all people know that, don’t you? Kara Zor El?”


End file.
